1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing bone graft materials and bone graft materials manufactured thereby, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing bone graft materials, which are efficiently delivered, are strongly resistant to infection, and have excellent ability to encourage bone growth, and to bone graft materials manufactured thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
Bone grafting is used to fill cavities inside a bone tissue that is damaged due to bone diseases or bone ailments, including bone tumors, or to induce bone fracture healing, bone healing and joint fixation. Recently, in response to the increase in the population of elderly people and the improvement in the quality of life due to the development of industry and medical science, the necessity for bone grafting is gradually increasing.
In response to this trend, the development of a variety of graft materials, such as autogenous bone graft materials, allogenic bone graft materials, xenogenic bone graft materials, and alloplastic bone graft materials, is underway.
Although autogenous bone graft materials have merits in that almost no immune rejection response occurs and in that osteoconduction and osteoinduction are excellent because almost no bone is absorbed, owing to the fact that autogenous cancellous bone (ACB) is grafted, the drawbacks are that a surgical operation must be performed on a region other than the region in which bone is missing, and in that only a small amount of grafting material can be acquired from a graftee because the bone graft materials must be acquired from the graftee himself/herself.
Allogenic bone graft materials or xenogenic bone graft materials have merits in that they can overcome the drawbacks of autogenous bone graft materials because they involve allografting in which bone from other people is used rather than bone from the graftee, or xenografting in which bone from other animals is used rather than bone from the graftee. However, cells, blood, lipid layers, and the like, which cause an immune rejection response, must be removed from the grafting material, and demineralization, which may induce the activation of bone morphogenetic proteins (BMPs) that participate in osteoinduction, must be carried out. In addition to these burdens, there is a further drawback in that the danger of an unexpected genetic disease or protein disease cannot be excluded.
Therefore, these days, the development of alloplastic bone graft materials, which can be easily delivered and are more resistant to infection, is most active. Since alloplastic bone graft materials have the problem of insufficient ability to encourage bone growth compared to the above-described materials, such as autogenous bone graft materials, allogenic bone graft materials, and xenogenic bone graft materials, a number of studies are underway in order to overcome this problem.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.